Perfection
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Samus has finally found love with a man who seems just about perfect from what others explain. Although certain questions run through her mind…[[Marth and Samus]]


Another one-shot by me and it's not a Roy and Peach. I decided to change it this time around.

I hope you all enjoy!

-----------------------------------

**Perfection**

---------------------------------

Was there such a thing as perfection?

The answer was difficult to find even for me. The perfect day. The perfect moment. The perfect hairdo. The perfect girl. The perfect guy. Perfection. It was such a strong word even I couldn't describe it.

The thought came to me suddenly. I'm not usually one who thinks much before acting, but a certain princess had drawn this attention to me. She was known for doing that a lot. She had said to me the simplest statement ever. Yet the statement lead me to become dumbfounded as I was soon sucked into the endless thoughts that suddenly appeared in the rush.

It started as thoughts. Then it lead to questions.

Typical questions any girl would ask about their guy.

Yes, I considered myself in that situation. It was astonishing that I, Samus Aran, have a boyfriend. The relationship was recent just a little below a week. Of course, I had gotten a few jokes from the fellow smashers who couldn't picture a tomboy like me dating. I wasn't going to change who I was for them, and enjoyed my life so far as a bounty hunter.

Despite my personality, I'm still a woman.

The questions though, it lead to many things. I was content with my love life. I loved him deeply, but even though you think you know them well you could still be wrong. What comes out of their mouths could be different from what they think. It causes life to be complicated, because you don't know for sure if they're being real or creating an entirely new identity.

But still…I couldn't help but wonder.

"Sam?"

My head lifted to one person responsible for the call. My eyes had met with Zelda's carefree blue one's. We sat at a table accompanied with Princess Peach. Our current location was outside of the mansion sitting on the deck that overlooked the back field of the mansion. Zelda had broken my concentration.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Peach questioned.

Zelda nodded resting her arms on the table. "Yeah. You seem a bit out of it. Was it because of what I said earlier? About Marth being Mr. Perfect and all."

There it was. The statement that had lead to my thinking. Perfection. Marth. All in one sentence.

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Do you agree with what Zelda said?" Peach inquired.

Damn, Peach was surely in for some questions. "Have you ever met someone who is perfect?"

Peach frowned. The two pondered for a moment, thinking about what I had asked. When someone says someone is perfect, they usually don't know them well. No one is considered perfect.

"No, I haven't." Peach answered.

"If you don't think you're perfect, then no one else is." I explained to them.

"Thank you Dr. Sam." My head turned to the red headed prince that had appeared from the distance as he traveled across the field. Peach rolled her eyes while Zelda laughed. "Do you have any other advice to give us."

Roy. He was such an asshole sometimes with his jokes. "What do you want?"

"I'm being messenger boy for the day." Roy stated with a grin.

"What message are you bringing?" Zelda asked.

Roy stopped near us and bent over resting his hands on the table keeping himself balanced. "For Samus. Marth is waiting for you."

Peach's eyes shot open. "What are you sitting here for? Go to him, Sam."

I sighed with a smile. As if the burden wasn't already enough on my shoulders Peach had to go and embarrass me more. I had already planned on meeting Marth, but was just waiting for him to be ready. Roy was proof that it was time.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I stood from the chair pushing it out from under me.

"Bye." Zelda waved.

"Good-luck." Peach added.

Roy raised an eyebrow perplexed. "Good-luck with what?"

I merely shook my head as I ruffed his messy red hair. "Later Roy."

Roy spun back to Peach and Zelda as I walked away. "Am I missing something."

I walked across the open field over toward the garden where Marth awaited. It was the same place where Marth had first asked me out and we became an official couple. Since then we called it our spot. Luckily for us it wasn't taken. Anytime we wanted to meet we came here.

The garden was filled with many rare colorful flowers. Ganondorf or Bowser wouldn't dare be seen around here. There was a pathway for people to walk through and at the end of the path was a gazebo. It was the spot where Marth waited that overlooked the large lake behind the mansion.

As I assumed Marth waited for me underneath the gazebo. He stood leaning on the railing dressed in blue pants and a buttoned up white shirt. A smile immediately was seen on my face once he noticed me. The feelings that I felt were still new so I was still getting the use to the fact that I was in love.

"Hey."

Marth held his arms out as we embraced in a hug. During that time, my mind went back to the issues I was debating on before. The questions I wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if I was ready to.

We broke from the embrace as Marth began to stroke my hair brushing the loose strands out of my face. He leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead before grabbing my hand and guiding me to the railing.

"So, what's up?"

I shrugged. "Just got done talking with the girls."

Marth smiled. "Girl stuff, huh?"

"I guess you can say that." Another smile was seen on my face.

We let go of each other's hands and leaned against the railing looking out at the water. As I continued to watch the small ripples form, the smile slowly faded turning into a frown. My thoughts continued to build up.

"Sam, is everything okay?" Marth questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Why did you pick me?" I suddenly burst out questioning him.

Marth stepped back surprised by my sudden cry. His soft blue eyes widened as I continued to stare them down waiting for him to make some kind of reply. "Why did I pick you?" I nodded. "Because I love you."

"I understand that." I turned so that I faced him keeping one arm resting on the railing.

"Why are you asking this?" Marth shrugged pressuring me.

"It's just that something came up today, and it caused me to think."

"What?"

"Just…people keep saying how perfect you are."

Marth's expression grew as he laughed shaking his head. "Who said that?"

"It doesn't matter, but I keep on asking myself do I really deserve you?"

"Sam, I'm not perfect despite what people say."

"I'm different from other girls and the last one everyone expects to be dating." I commented looking out at the lake.

Marth stepped closer to me grabbing my hands. "Sam, I picked you because of who you are. No one is perfect and I don't even consider myself being close to it. The only girl that deserves me is you."

My eyes widened as the rambling finally stopped. "Really?"

Marth nodded. I felt my heart melting from the inside, if it was even possible. I believed Marth's words and I believed that he truly loved me for who I was. It was amazing the position that I was in and I was happy to say I enjoy it.

Marth bent down as his lips met with mine. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around him. I shouldn't have to question him. I should be able to trust him, which is exactly what I do. We are a bit different from each other, but there are some powerful similarities that bring us together. A tough bounty hunter like me has finally found love.

It was amazing, but true.

Once we had parted from the kiss I rested my head against his chest as he continued to hold me. I felt safe with him and realized I didn't need perfection to be happy. I got I wanted and for once I didn't have to fight for it.

"Is this what you wanted to meet for?" Marth pondered.

I smiled. "I had some questions, but don't need to ask them anymore."

Marth kissed my forehead.

He was my prince in charming. And it was all I needed.

-----------------------------------

**Author's Note**:

Short I know, but hey quality not quantity.

Okay, this was inspired by a song called _Questions _by Blaque which was originally going to be the title until I decided to change it. Also there is a remake of this song done by DJ Kid, which I prefer better and it can be found on youtube.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. This is basically what I got out of it. I had decided not to finish it but I had gotten far in it and just went the entire way. Let me know what you think about it and if you spotted any mistakes please let me know.

Thanks.

Until Next Time!


End file.
